To close for comfort
by kiwi333
Summary: While at a scene Lindsay is taken hostage as the team rushes to save her. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A bad beginning**

_Dead body, apartment building, suspect maybe in the area. _The text from Mac made Lindsay sigh, she was just having a bad day. First she overslept, then she couldn't get a cab, now she had to go to the scene with Danny. She and Danny had a strange relationship there was obvious chemistry but Lindsay had a job to do. She couldn't let her growing feelings for Danny Messer get in the way.

"Take the truck?" Danny asked, noticing how Lindsay didn't call dibs on driving like she usually did whenever they worked together.

"Yeah, sure." Lindsay said making sure she didn't look in his stunning eyes which would make her knees go weak. Danny climbed into the driver's seat with Lindsay sitting beside him in her own world.

"Montana, cat got your tongue? Seriously what's up with you today?" His thick New Yorker accent more dominate now than ever.

"Nothing just a headache, that's all." Lindsay sighed as she turned her head to look out the window.

"What's in that big ol' brain of yours causing all that hurt?" Danny smirked at her; he knew that she hated the stupid things he said.

Lindsay just shrugged as she thought to herself, if only you knew.

The scene wasn't bad, she'd seen worse. Danny was outside processing the perimeter, Lindsay started with body which was in the kitchen. She was too busy to notices he footsteps behind her as they came closer and closer. When she did finally hear them the owner of them was almost right behind her. Lindsay thought it was Danny trying to scare her, not this time Messer she said to herself in her head.

"Hey Danny did you find anything? Danny?" She turned around to look at him, when she did Lindsay found that the man standing behind her this whole time wasn't Danny.

She instinctively tried to grab her gun, before she could reach it the man hi her I the head with the base ball bat he had hidden behind his back before he took it out for her o see moments before. The last thing Lindsay did before everything went black was to scream Danny's name as loud as she could.

**Another one bites the dust**

Danny heard Lindsay screaming.

"DANNY!" Her voice sounded like nothing he had heard before. He dropped everything he was doing and ran towards her as fast as he could. When he reached the kitchen she was working in before he found the body, a new blood pool, but no Lindsay. Danny could feel his heart stop and his body tense.

"Lindsay! Lindsay where are you?!" Danny knew she wasn't there, where was she? Then he remembered the text Mac had sent him this morning, _suspect may still be in the area_. Dammit, Dammit Danny thought as he pulled out his phone and called in the team. He didn't notice till now that he had his hands in fists ready to strike.

Lindsay woke up in a tiny room that was pitch black. She reached her hands up to her throbbing head that hurt more than ever. She felt an oozing liquid covering most of her face, probably blood.

"Great." She said to herself as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

It even said in her file, Lindsay was seriously claustrophobic; she knew she shouldn't have got out of bed this morning. Lindsay closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath trying to picture an open field back in Montana, the blue sky, outside this room, anything! Nothing was working! Her breath quickened her hands started to sweat, Lindsay was fighting a losing battle. Her hands now dug through her pockets desperate to get out of here. Her badge, lint, paperclip, $2.10, and her cell phone! Jackpot.

"Okay I can do this, I can get through this." Lindsay said to herself trying to stay calm. In and out, her breathing was the only noise in the cold room where she was trapped. She sat there with tears running down her face, soon after that a wave of vomiting hit. She was alone and scared and hurt! But all Lindsay could think about was the fact that she was alone! All alone.

**Missing**

"Mac, we have a problem!" Danny called his boss as soon as he figured out that Lindsay was missing.

"What's up Danny? Almost done at the scene?" Mac was unprepared for what the young CSI said next.

"Eh, no...it's Lindsay, she's gone. I think the suspect has her! God Mac how could I have let this happen!? I shouldn't have left her alone; something was off with her today! Mac get over here with the team, we have to save her!" Danny's voice broke at the end of his rant, that's when he remembered that, most people who get abducted within the first 24 hours.

Mac was out the door as soon as Danny said that Lindsay was missing. Mac, Stella, Flack, and Hawks arrived a few minutes later to the scene Danny and Lindsay came to that morning. When they got out of the truck they were greeted by an angry looking Danny who had his hands balled up in fists. He explained the situation once again to his co-workers. When he was finished everyone was speechless except Stella.

"Crap, he probably has her in the building still, let's split up. Okay there are four floors to this building not including the basement. Flack you take the fourth floor, Hawks you get the third, Mac second, I'll take this one, and Danny you get the basement." Stella looked at the stunned men before her.

"Yeah." All the men said together, shocked at what Stella had said but not wanting to argue.

**Flack**

Flack swore when they caught this son of a bitch who did this to Lindsay and Danny he would cut off his head and put it on a stick. Danny was his best friend he hated to see him to this to himself but Don knew how much Lindsay meant to Danny.

"Lindsay! Lindsay can you hear me?! Lindsay!" Flack kept screaming for her not caring if he would never speak again after. Every corner, every closet, every room he looked in over and over again but she wasn't there. He would find he for himself and Danny, Flack couldn't picture the lad without Lindsay is she...died.

**Hawks**

Lindsay was his friend; she was a big part of his life. He needed her, not only to be better at his job but she brought some much joy to his life. Sheldon ran around the floor Stella had assigned him looking everywhere at least four times, nowhere.

Sheldon knew, being a doctor and all that every minute that passed Lindsay could be killed or already be dead for all they knew. Her time was running out tick, tick, tick.

**Mac**

He was the leader of this team, how could he have let this happen to Lindsay. This team was like his family, no they WERE his family. Lindsay was the newest member yes, but that didn't mean he didn't care for her, she was like the daughter he and Claire never had together. He knew that his late wife would have loved her.

"Lindsay! Talk to me Lindsay! If you can hear me just say something! Anything! Come on Lindsay its Mac! Please!" Mac was panicking, honestly who wouldn't in his case, his co-worker and close friend was just taken by some crazy killer on the loose.

**Stella**

Ever since Mac had told her what has happened to Lindsay Stella has felt like she is holding her breath. Like she's underwater and every she does is in slow motion when time was spinning out of control. Lindsay was like a little sister to her, if anything happened to her she didn't know how she and the team would recover. Stella knew after he third time round looking everywhere that Lindsay wasn't on her floor but that didn't stop her from looking again and again hoping that Lindsay would just appear in front of her and they could all go home. Stella needed to feel like she was doing something to help, something was always better than nothing.

**Danny**

The basement was a smaller room from the rest of the building that was full of small place, most of which wouldn't fit a small dog let alone Lindsay. Danny searched there anyway; he searched everywhere and anything that this sick basstard may be hiding Lindsay.

"Lindsay! Lindsay please! If you can hear me do something! PLEASE!" Danny stopped and listened to his surrounding to see if anything had changed since he yelled out for Lindsay. A quiet noise banging noise came from a small door that probably lead to a room that was barley big enough to hold Lindsay giving her just a little room.

"Lindsay! Lindsay is that you? Oh God, Mac, Flack, Stella, Hawks get down here! I got here! I got her!" Danny had tears in his eyes when he found out that Lindsay was here, she was alive, and he just had to get her out.

**God given solance**

Lindsay could hear someone coming down towards the room that she was in; she heard them as they started to yell, they sounded as scared as she was. It took her a moment to realize that the person yelling was Danny. They'd found her, he'd found her! She banged with all her strength she had left on the metal door separating her and the outside. Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Help! HELP! I'm in here! GET ME OUT! PLEASE!" Lindsay yelled over and over again not caring if that was the last thing she ever spoke; they had to get her out.

Once Danny got closer to the door where the noise was coming from he heard her yelling, she sounded scared but she was alive! That all that mattered to him at this point, Lindsay was just a door away.

"Montana you in there? You okay?" Danny needed to hear her voice again, just one more time if this was the end.

"Get me out! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" Danny could hear her sniffling that probably meant she was crying, she begged him to get her out, it broke his heart into more pieces than it was already in.

"Hold on a minute I'm gonna try the door." Danny gripped the handle with both hands and pulled with all his might, nothing happened. This was not happening she was so close now, Dammit he thought, the door must be locked.

"I'll be right back." Danny informed her as he got up to leave to get Mac and the others to help him bust her out.

**Meltdown**

When Lindsay heard him say that he was leaving her, the strength she held up till now crumbled, she had suffered so much fear today she was not letting the one person that comforted her get away, not this time.

"NO! Danny don't leave! Please...please Danny don't leave me!" She was crying hysterically now not caring that the blood from her head came out faster when she did this.

"Montana listen, you have your cell phone with you! I saw you put it in your pocket this morning, call me right now and I can talk to you while I get Mac and the others down here to help. Lindsay I promise I won't leave you here okay?" His words were louder than her crying yet they held a comforting tone that she needed now.

"Yeah, okay I'm calling now." Lindsay's hands shoke over the number as she hit Danny's number on her phone that was almost out of batteries.

When Danny picked up on the first ring and breathed in the mouth piece she had never heard a better sound in her life.

"Almost there, Linds I promise we'll get you out soon. Mac! Mac I got her on the phone, she's in the basement I tried the door but it's stuck." Lindsay whimpered at this news. "Montana Mac wants to talk to you okay? I'm right here if you need me." Danny hesitated before releasing his death grip on his phone and handed it to Mac.

"Lindsay, how are you doing?" Mac asked to the women trapped floors below him.

"There's so much blood, it's everywhere and and and... get me out! Oh God the smell, I think I'm gonna be sick again! Mac HELP ME!" Lindsay vomited and then burst into hysterics again after she was finished.

"She's claustrophobic; Oh my God, Lindsay's claustrophobic!" Stella shouted as she suddenly remembered that about her friend who needed her now more than ever before.

"Shit." Danny cursed when he heard this, how could have not protected her, she should have never been alone in the first place. Danny stated to blame himself for what was happening to Lindsay.

"Don't worry Lindsay, you're almost done, I promise we'll get you out." Mac said to her before a dead dial tone filled the air around him and his other co-workers.

Lindsay trough her phone to the ground before she had to vomit again, at this rate she'd probably pass out before that stupid door ever open she thought to herself.

The door that separated Lindsay from the rest of the team was made of a strong heavy metal, if they wanted to get her out they would have to torch the thing.

"Lindsay move away from the door and cover your face for me. You'll be put soon just stay with me." Danny said to her as if she was a young child instead of the beautiful women he had strong feelings for. Once Lindsay moved they started to the torch, it only took 3 minutes to get the door open, but it was the longest minutes anyone there had experienced.

When the door opened Danny ran towards Lindsay who had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding badly and had stained most of her face with blood already, she was pale and covered in vomit as well as having many cuts on her arms from clawing at the door. Lindsay stumbled to her feet and ran towards Danny as best she could, she collided with his chest. Danny wrapped his arms around her and held on to her for dear life. Her body went limp in his arms. When he let his tears flowed out of his eyes and onto her hair.

"Lindsay! OH MY GOD! NO!" Danny scooped her into his arms bridal style and carried her up the stairs as fast as he could to the waiting ambulance. Hawks explained to him that Lindsay had lost a lot of blood and was dehydrated. Wasting no time Danny climbed into the truck with her never letting go of her hand as the EMT asked about hr medical history. Lindsay looked lifeless as she laid on the gurney as Danny looked at her with sadness written all over his face. It hit him when her heart rate took a dip and then stabilized; he was in love with her! It took a while to get to the hospital, when they arrived Lindsay was awake again and screaming for Danny again.

"Montana, I'm right here. Hey it's okay. Lindsay before anything else happens I wasn't you to know that I love you." Danny bent down and kissed Lindsay on the lips before she was taken again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone With The Wind**

After Danny was at her side again Lindsay felt better. Sure her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was sleep but she had Danny and with him by her side she felt like she could do whatever she set her mind to.

A doctor came out saw Lindsay and her injuries and sprang into action.

"Tell me what you've got?" She yelled at everyone surrounding Lindsay as she began to wheel her away leaving Danny behind.

"She's a cop, probable concussion, lots of blood lose, and dehydration all caused by being hit in the head and she was in a small room. Oh plus she's claustrophobic." A nurse read off as they started an IV to give Lindsay fluids to hydrate her, while they were doing this Lindsay fell in and out of conciseness. Everything was blurry and the room was spinning making it impossible for her to concentrate.

"Lindsay stay with me, I just need to know if you are allergic to any medication?" A doctor asked when she was awake, they needed to know this before anyone could do anything more.

"Danny...where's Danny?' Lindsay asked over and over again grabbing at the oxygen mask on her face. Her answer was always the same to any question, she always asked for Danny.

"We're losing her, let's get her to CT and proceed from there." Lindsay was now quickly pushed to CT. Se still didn't know where Danny was. He tells her he loves her then just leaves her all alone with a bunch of doctors poking and prying at her.

**Come With Me**

Lindsay woke up in a strange room with a bunch of strange people around her.

"Well hello there Lindsay, you're at the hospital. We are doing a few test on you, you have to put you under for this okay?" Lindsay jus nodded with a nervous look on her face she didn't really understand what was going on, her memory was a little hazy.

"Don't worry you're in good hands." After that everything went black.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL"Would you look at that, she has had over 4 anxiety attacks, plus a major concussion not to mention she'll need a lot of blood and fluids. This girl is lucky it isn't any worse." The main doctor on Lindsay's case said to the others. Seeing a young woman who was a part of the NYPD pulled at the doctor's heartstring, her husband was a cop as well.

"Let's get her back to her room and tell the detective that brought her in the state of her condition,"

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Danny sat nervously in the waiting room, they had taken Lindsay away hours ago. Finally the doctor came out to talk to him.

"Are you Danny Messer?" The doctor gave him a questioning look.

"Yes that's me, how's Lindsay?" Danny prayed that she would be okay; he needed her to be okay.

"We've given her some tests, come with me please. She keeps asking for you." Danny smiled at this piece of information; Lindsay was a fighter she would get through this. Quickly he was taken to her room but was stopped before he went in

**She's Gone**

"Before you go in there I have to tell you she's knocked out. We had to do that for a few of the tests. When she does wake up she'll be a little groggy and probably won't remember what happened in the last few hours." Danny was filled with concern when he heard this, then guilt rushed over him again.

"Why won't she remember? What happened to her?" He needed to know what that sicko did to Lindsay.

"Well to start with she has had at least 3 anxiety attacks from being in that room for so long, that dehydrated her along with the fact that she hadn't had anything to drink since hours before." Danny cringed to hear this.

"She also has a concussion which isn't too bad but she needed some stitches on her head plus she lost a lot of blood but she should be fine, just remember not to push her too hard to remember things. A trauma like this takes time to get over, both physically and emotionally. She'll be in the hospital for a few days where we'll keep an eye on her." Danny nodded his head, he understood what the doctor was saying but all he really wanted to do was to be in there holding Lindsay's hand.

"So can I go in now?" Danny said as his voice cracked, the doctor nodded bringing him to the outside of her room. Danny tried to fight the tears as he saw Lindsay just lying there. She wasn't the Lindsay he teased; she didn't have that sparkle in her eyes that he loved so much. He knew she wouldn't laugh at his bad joked. It was like she wasn't there; the part of her he loved was gone.

**Stand By Me**

Danny quickly pulled up a chair and placed it next to Lindsay's bed. Once he was sitting he took her hand and wrapped his own over it.

"Hey Montana, I'm back. You can't get rid of me that easily." Danny spoke softly in her ear stroking her hair with his one free hand. When nothing happened Danny let out a loud sigh, he thought that she would just wake up. It took a few minutes of silence for him to start talking again.

"Lindsay please wake up, come on you have to wake up! Just open your eyes." Danny repeated over and over again, it turned into a chant, once he was done he would squeeze Lindsay's hand as if to tell her he was still there. The team came in but left when visiting hours were over. All the nurses tried to get Danny to go home or at least get some coffee but he didn't leave her side. He tried to fight off sleep but it eventually won, Danny laid his head next to Lindsay's hip on her hospital bed, their hands never separated. Slowly he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Danny had terrible dreams all night of Lindsay dying in his arms. Every time he would wake up with his heart racing and his breathing fast. Immediately he would check on Lindsay, she still hadn't woken up.

"Come on Montana wake up." Danny said kissing her hand at around 6am.

**Don't Call Me That**

Lindsay mumbled something that Danny thought he dreamed, it wasn't until she did it again that he realized she was trying to speak.

"Ohh God, Lindsay wake up, it's okay. Montana just open your eyes I'm right here." Danny said starting to get excited when he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Don't call me that." Lindsay said quietly, her head was killing her and everything was groggy.

"You can talk? Holy crap Linds you scared me. Never do that again." Danny told her before he pressed his lips firmly to hers. He was so glad that she was awake and okay. That's all he wanted, for her to be okay and healthy.

"I've been waiting forever for you to do that." Lindsay said when he pulled away; she smiled at the feeling of his mouth on hers.

"Montana I gotta know if you love me too or if you're just usin' me for my good looks." Danny laughed but he could feel his heart rate beginning to race waiting for her answers.

"I love you Danny but I don't want to things, we should probably have an actual first date with no bugs involved." Lindsay still couldn't believe she let herself fall for a city boy like Danny.

"You've got yourself a deal." Danny once again kissed her as if to seal the promise that only they shared, no one else could be involved only the two of them.

**Ready Or Not**

_3 days later_

"Hey Montana, guess who's takin' you home?" Danny school boy grin all over his face.

"Hmmm I don't know, Flack maybe?" Lindsay laughed as she saw Danny's face fall in disappointment.

"You better be kiddin' me?" Danny said walking over to her trying to not crack a smile.

"Oh yes I'm kidding you. I know you're taking me to your apartment where I will stay for a week. Believe it or not I'm pretty and can listen, who would have thought?" Lindsay said sticking her tongue out at him before he kissed her again. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the feeling of Danny's lips on hers, the little shock that ran through her body.

"Well you ready to go or what?' Danny said grabbing her bag with one hand and helping her out of the bed with the other.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Danny you know you don't have to do this right?" Lindsay said leaning against him trying to steady herself as they walked to his car.

"Trust me Montana, I want o plus I've seen you drive without a concussion. Letting you drive now would be putting everyone in this city in danger and as a member of the NYPD that would make me responsible so I'm happy to so it." Danny said grabbing her by the waist leading her to the car as if he's done it a thousand times before.


End file.
